Greek fire
by AndyDona.chan
Summary: Known from it's property of being able to burn even with the adittion of water. Sherlock and Molly found themselves in the middle of a rainy day, what was just mischeavous fun turns into something else... Warning for some smut and lots of rain! One-shot!


**Ok, I don't know where this came from it just… happened. One day I was sitting in front of the screen and then… this document appeared. Ok, no, it was more like I found myself typing away until this was done… Automatic, robot-self not really planned or expected writing… like two or three hours of pure inspiration and shameless… well… please take note of the rating. I think others use 'PWP' to explain this kind of stories… And just as it came to the world (with the only help of "Word's" orthography and grammar function, aka spell check [Mexican, remember?]) I deliver it to you. After a second reading I did made some adds and changes, but it's mostly in its original "wild" state.**

**For once not a songfic (thought Adele's "Set fire to the rain" could do it, but the lyrics just don't march), no music was used to inspire this one, but instead I choose to name it after something that not even water could stop, and I have the little tiniest hope that you like it. Please tell me if you do. … Enjoy?**

* * *

_**GREEK FIRE**_

"_Oh, John! You're finally here!"_

"Is it that bad Mrs. Hudson?" Said John, he had been once again summoned by Sherlock's elderly landlady, given his recently acquired status of "father" he hadn't been able to go with Sherlock to solve cases, and probably because of that the Consulting Detective had become careless of his own safety and well being and this time had managed to catch something and start making Mrs. Hudson's life difficult, again. He wondered what kind of excuse he had this time…

"Probably. You know how much he likes to complain whenever he manages to catch a cold, with the fever and everything he hates about being ill. He is a very healthy and strong man, but we're all susceptible to get sick once in a while. Anyway, it's not only him I'm worried about John."

"Bet he's already giving you headaches. Don't worry I…"

"No, no John. It's not me I was talking about. Poor woman, she's the one who has been there with him all this time, she's probably in worst state than him…"

"She?"

"Yes, poor Molly hadn't even been able to get back to her apartment, she asked me to call you and said she was going to handle him while you arrived, I made them tea, but they both look awful!" Now, that was news! He had heard of Sherlock taking Molly once to help him solve cases, and once or twice asking her to go with him when he had just said no. He knew Molly had feelings for Sherlock, but being a responsible employee at St. Bart's he had supposed that she was always going to reject those offers, specially because Sherlock had never shown any real interest in her and had hurt her feelings more than once. Well, once a year… He guessed that was probably what Molly had thought before agreeing to go with him for this case.

Still with raised eyebrows John nodded and started to walk up the steps towards Sherlock's flat. As Mrs. Hudson had said Sherlock was a very healthy man, even with his terrible ways of not sleeping or eating properly when in a case and he rarely fell ill, but when he did… It could be hell to stay with him! He wondered how was Molly coping with the situation, and if she was ill as well… he hurried up the last few steps.

He knocked briefly to announce his presence before entering. He was expecting to see Sherlock sprawled over the couch, thermometer on the corner of his mouth and messily covered by ten blankets, his scarf and bossing Molly around…

THIS, wasn't like anything he had expected.

Yes, Sherlock was on the couch. Yes, there were at least ten blankets being used. What John hadn't expected was to see Sherlock holding Molly in his arms, checking the thermometer that he had just pulled from her mouth and adjusting his scarf around her neck while at the same time trying to keep the blankets over them. A pair of cups of tea where in the coffee table in front of them, and they both really looked awful; dark marks under their eyes spoke of lack of sleep, their flushed cheeks, sweaty foreheads and messy hair. Hadn't it been for the obvious signs of illness in there John could have mistaken that scene for something far more… romantic?

But he reassured himself of what was really going on there when Molly's cough reminded him that he was here to perform as a doctor… for a change.

"Hello" he said not really convinced of how to handle the situation without making it weirder.

"John! Good, you're finally here, Molly and I require of your medical assistance" said Sherlock with raspy voice pulling Molly closer to him at the same time.

"I can see that." He tried to hide his curiosity from them and act normal, but couldn't help but notice Molly's already crimson cheeks turn a deeper red.

He pulled the chair from Sherlock's desk and sat down taking out his prescription notebook.

"What… ehm… What are the symptoms?" He was actually going to ask what had happened but he wasn't totally sure that he wanted to know right then.

"Sore throat, headaches, dripping nose…" started listing Sherlock, sniffing a bit as if to prove the last one and continued "…coughing … oh and fever".

John had narrowed his eyes and nodded after every symptom Sherlock had mentioned, shifting his gaze from his friend's blue-green eyes to Molly's red rimmed brown to confirm each one.

"Want to add anything else Molly?"

"Not really" she said and her voice sounded affected by the congestion. "I'm tired but I guess that's normal when someone is sick."

John nodded once again, making a brief note of the diagnosis on his prescription book and then stood up, taking the thermometer from Sherlock and checking it.

"Been too long under the blanket fort?" He asked looking at the numbers in the electronic screen.

Both Molly and Sherlock shifted uncomfortably in front of him, but he didn't pay much attention to it, genuinely interested in the electronic device.

"A couple of hours."

"Since we arrived. He doesn't want to let me go! ..." said Molly in an annoyed tone.

"You're in a terrible state! I wasn't going to let you go like this! I took you there, you got sick there, it's my responsibility to al least make sure you're feeling better before allowing you to go back to your flat!"

John looked curiously at them; Sherlock talking about responsibility wasn't something one could expect while visiting the man.

"I can take care of my self!"

"Yeah, sure. It's your fault in first place that we're both sick, so please don't tell me that you can take care of yourself when obviously hadn't it been for me you'd be the only one suffering right now! And in a worse state than this I bet…"

To John's surprise and amusement Molly punched Sherlock hard on a shoulder, before smiling widely and burying her face on his chest, hugging him close. John looked at the ceiling, wondering what kind of scene he was actually witnessing, not that Molly's behavior was unexpected from her, but Sherlock's more than anything else.

"Should I ask, what happened that made you got sick?" He said turning his back to them and returning to the chair next to the desk.

"It was the rain!" Molly almost shouted before a fit of cough silenced her.

"No. Stop blaming the rain. It was _you_ stubbornly walking into that field and refusing my suggestion to go back to the hotel when the rain had just started…" said Sherlock.

"So you were caught by the rain and that's why you got sick…" said John writing, glancing curiously at them while making a prescription for each one. "You do know that the best thing to do after such even is to immediately get out of the wet clothes, take a hot shower and some tea? People don't often get sick from being under the rain, and when they do is because they allowed it to happen. You're both adults, you should know what to do. I'm quite surprised with you Molly…

"That's because…"she said looking up at Sherlock and turning red once again. Sherlock frowned and looked away from her; John watched them amused, before they started laughing…

"I think I'm missing something…" said John shaking his head and drawing his signature over the prescriptions before placing a hand over them and drumming his fingers. He sighed, looking at his best friend and Molly snuggled on the couch and still looking awful. Somehow they seemed happy, even to what tended to be a terrible experience for Sherlock.

He gave a quick glance to the room and when he looked back at them caught Sherlock kissing Molly's forehead.

"Sherlock!" he said startling them. He looked apologetically at Molly and glanced at his friend "What am I missing?" Sherlock made a funny face… and sneezed. Molly shook her head and reached for a tissue to hand it to Sherlock.

"Try to stay calm John, I wasn't expecting it either" said Molly while Sherlock blew his nose. "We're dating!" she said with a huge smile growing on her face. John's jaw dropped…

"It's a long story" said Sherlock resting his head on Molly's.

* * *

_Damn it! How could she be so fast?_ He wondered again as he quickened his pace and tried to catch her, a thunder rumbled around them but the storm was actually drifting away from them with the wind… it'll give them enough time to go back before it started raining again, he thought as the rain started falling slowly over them, another dark cloud moving in the sky almost as big as the one that had just showered the place was making its way towards the same area. The field was large and there was a nearby area that was part of the small forest surrounding the place, giving the area an odd sense of concealment.

"Molly!" Sherlock shouted trying to make her look around and see that the weather was not going to allow her to start… what ever thing she had in mind. She only stopped for a second, smiling mischievously at him before continuing running away from him. So it was a game then? He was not feeling quite in the mood to be following her for too long, yes it was a warm day, even with the sudden change in the weather, and in spite of the rain the sun was still shining over somewhere behind the clouds, however he had other things to keep in mind, like the clues of the case they were currently investigating, something that Molly Hooper didn't seem to understand.

He heard a little squeal at the distance, and a bit concerned he ran towards the last place he had seen the pathologist. "Molly?" he asked trying to find the woman with his gaze but failing, she couldn't have disappeared… some giggles made him look down, showing him that Molly had slipped down some unleveled part of the field and had landed on her back, the rain started pouring in bigger quantities now and Molly was seemingly enjoying the way the water was falling on her.

He frowned, hoping that she hadn't injured herself in the fall and started making his way to her, looking carefully at the ground to avoid slipping, unfortunately the earth in that part of the field was probably a bit loose and just a few steps away from Molly he also slipped down, landing over his left leg and sliding down almost to her level, obviously she started laughing out loud, he lifted himself in his elbows and looked at her.

"I hope that covers the amount of fun that you seem to require for the day, now let's go! We have work to do…" Molly looked up at him still smiling, her loose hair was now completely wet and had some grass stuck in it, her light button up blue dress was also soaked and with a wince he noticed that he could see her underwear through it. He looked away feeling a subtle blush crept to his face, his hair was dripping rain over his eyes, and he pushed it away with a hand to the back of his head. He noticed how her smile only grew wider with his reaction.

"I don't want to go back right now. This place is beautiful, I really would like to spend some more time here" She said lifting herself to a sitting position and looking at him again, her back was covered in stains of mud and grass, her hair was not in better state as it fell on her back, making her shiver a little at the cool sensation.

"Ok, then, I'll leave you here…" He said standing up, he also felt the water now making his trousers plaster up to his backside and his legs, he didn't want to know how he was probably looking now, and he regretted his fall as now his coat was also allowing the water through his clothes, soaking him as much as her. "But I'm taking the car and I don't know how safe it would be for you to find your way back when it gets dark." Molly smiled again, as if he was just joking. He would teach her, Sherlock Holmes didn't make jokes. He turned around and stepped forward… slipping down once again, this time falling face first over the ground.

Molly laughed again, but this time he felt her arms on his back helping him to get up. "Sorry…" she said between giggles "I know it's not supposed to be funny… but you were there all decided to abandon me here… and then… yeah, sorry… are you alright?" She said looking at him now on his knees with his face covered in mud. He tried to frown, to show her how annoying this situation was, but he couldn't say a thing, his eyes trailing down her face to her very visible breasts underneath the dress. Yes she was wearing a bra, a white… lacy… almost useless… one… her nipples were obviously suffering the effects of the rain and he could unmistakably see their hardened shape through it as well, the fact that her knickers were made of the same material wasn't helping.

Ironically he felt his throat go dry and he cleared it looking somewhere else. Molly lifted her eyebrows and took a brief glance to her body, gasping a little before a new wave of giggles escaped her. He unbuttoned his coat, it was heavy with rain, but it would cover her more than her useless blue dress… "Put it on, we better go back Molly, and you're coming with me right now…"

"Guess it would be a problem to walk in the town like this if I'm on my own…" He looked back at her, that was pulling at her almost transparent dress clutching his coat with the other… His traitorous eyes ran over her whole body, yes it would be problematic… for any men that dared look at her in that state… Oh, no. _He was not going that way…_

She started pulling the coat over her shoulders, and then she placed her hands on the ground again and started crawling back. He watched her for a few seconds before following her, trying to will his eyes to stay on his hands and not to the… to Molly's… _ahem_… feet… (_yeah, feet…)_

He started reciting the elements in his head, his resolution to not look up being easier that way… until his forehead bumped against something soft… he noticed with horror that he had just crashed against the '_thing_' he was trying to avoid.

"I… Molly!" He said looking up at her. "Why did you stop?" Ok, maybe that wasn't the best idea either…

"Sorry, your coat keeps slipping down my shoulders and it's too heavy…" she was rearranging the coat again on her back.

"And why didn't you put on the sleeves?" He asked crawling next to her.

"Because my arms are not as long as yours, I was planning to put it on properly when we could stand up" Sherlock sighed and kept crawling to more firm grounds, where he stood up and looked back to see Molly finally arrive and stand up next to him. In spite of the warmth from earlier in the day the wind was starting to cool down and he saw her shiver slightly while trying to push one of her arms inside his coat.

He placed a hand on his forehead again, this time leaving it there and looking down at the ground. He reviewed the argument in his head, one that he had been discussing for a while when it came to her. Molly Hooper was a good woman; she was responsible, hard worker, intelligent and _his friend_. She was not in love with him anymore; their relationship was one of _good friends, _nothing more. He had pushed her aside, making clear that his job was the only important thing he should focus on and no matter how much he enjoyed spending time with her, admiring her skills, her intelligence, her beauty… He didn't like Molly that way… He _doesn't_!

Then why was it becoming difficult to stop noticing her smile, the way she dressed when she wasn't supposed to be in the cool morgue and could use more weather-friendly clothes – not in specific that inappropriate blue dress –, the way she wasn't afraid now to chastise him, … to touch him…? She was doing all of that in a casual way, nothing out of the ordinary, placing her hands on his arm, on his shoulder, lightly punching his arm in a playful way when he made bad jokes, giving him short peeks on the cheek as a greeting…

"Sherlock" Even her voice calling his name had become something he enjoyed hearing "Sherlock!" He shouldn't feel attracted to her, this trip had made him see that he was terribly close to making that mistake, specially with the way she had managed to get to his libido and he was now having _strange_ dreams/thoughts of her when he was alone, and to top it all she had chosen to wear that damn dress and then get all soaked up with rain, as if he wasn't having trouble just trying to avoid feeling something else for her "SHERLOCK!"

Startled he looked up at her again, feeling his blood run up again to his cheeks. "What?"

"N-nothing, you just spaced out or something… sorry. We should get going." His question had come out more angrily than intended, but he wasn't mad at Molly, it was him he was upset with. She looked down and started walking back the same path she had come from. Sherlock sighed.

"Molly, wait." He said not sure of what he was going to say. "I didn't mean to… I… I'm not angry with you, sorry, I'm just… stressed." He said smiling weakly to convince her.

"It's ok, I know you're busy, I shouldn't have made this, you're working after all, and… one shouldn't interfere with the _special _relationship you have with your work." Great, now she was upset.

"Molly…"

Her brown eyes were back at him, the too long sleeves and the oversized coat on her shoulders made her look tinier than ever.

"… You look lovely" he said before he could stop himself.

She frowned, looking down at herself, and then scowling at him.

"What's wrong with you? This is not the moment to try to regain my good mood by telling me a fake compliment Sherlock; I thought you were all ready over that phase of our relationship. _Fake-flirting_ with me is not going to work any more, don't play games with me.

"_It wasn't a fake compliment…_" he said in a low voice, thankful for the rain muffling a bit more the sound.

"What?"

He shook his head and started walking again, now followed by Molly.

"Sherlock! What did you say?"

"Forget it Molly"

"I just want to know if I heard wrong"

"Depends on what you think you heard"

"So, was it a lie?"

"Maybe"

They walked in silence for a while, finally able to see once again the car parked next to the big house where they had been looking for clues earlier. Sherlock had been arguing with himself, mumbling things under his breath, not paying much attention to Molly. She was walking next to him, shivering a bit louder this time, she was also mumbling something, and he paid attention, trying to hear what she was saying…

"…_wasn't fake… wasn't fake… maybe… shouldn't be… hopping…"_

"Molly…" She stopped and looked at him, but he kept walking. "It wasn't fake…" he said before looking down one more time; he stopped in his tracks just a few steps away from her and sighed lifting his head to the sky, his eyes closed just to feel the rain on his face.

"You actually ran further than what I had perceived, and the rain is not really helping… Molly?" Sherlock looked backwards, taking in Molly's red cheeks and slightly trembling figure.

For a moment he felt worried, wondering if she was going to have a case of hypothermia, but then she walked up to where he was standing, she stood right in front of him, her eyes focused on his and her expression firm.

"If what you said is a lie Sherlock…" she swallowed, probably not really sure how to put in words what she was really trying to tell him, "…if it's a lie I'll never trust you again, I've been thinking that maybe you've been honest with our friendship, that this time you truly respect me and are enjoying how things are, talking with me, bringing me to solve cases, being nice. But if this… what you just said… if it is a lie Sherlock I swear…" Her voice broke with a sob, and he felt a shiver of guilt run down his spine, knowing very well that the fact that she had trust issues in regards to him was his fault.

He ran his hand again through his wet curls trying to keep the excessive amount of water from his face, sighing, where was John when he needed him? Why hadn't his mental version of him said anything by now? How was he supposed to explain himself, without it sounding like a lie, or as if he doubted what he was saying? Why couldn't this be just like another deduction? … Suddenly he knew what he had to say.

"I…" his voice sounded a bit raspy, he cleared it and tried again. "I've been observing…" she looked at him confused, but he raised his hand and kept talking, "… observing not only you, I've noticed the way I _see _you, my reactions to you and the way our interaction has been changing for a while. It's been distracting and annoying as well, but just a moment ago you were… well, you're completely soaked, your hair is so damp that is stuck to your forehead, though is loose and I like it when you wear it like that, it makes you look younger, I can see that you are cold, because you have goose skin on your neck… and I know that's not the only portion of your skin that's reacting to the cold… despite being wearing my coat, because I saw you before and I… well, the coat now seems to be very heavy with water and its clinging from your shoulders in a not very elegant way – yet somehow it adds to the overall image of you right now – you're arms are shorter than mine and I can't see your hands under the sleeves, but I know you are fisting them because you're fingers are getting numb.

You're dress… you should probably never use that dress again Molly, for your own good and probably my sanity too… I know it's new, you've have it for a while but had never used it before, and you wanted to wear it for your vacations or something because it's for warmer weathers, but you weren't counting on the rain and how it _fades_ on your body… well, the fabric is too light and the skirt is getting plastered to your legs in a way that allows me to see the color of your skin… which is actually making me a bit more nervous, I try not to think too much about it, but… what I'm trying to tell you is that you really look lovely like this, soaked to the bone, dripping and trembling a little, clad in my big coat…, you're so tiny, so fragile, such a beautiful woman, you're just… lovely. So, no Molly, what I told you wasn't a fake compliment, it was just the truth." He knew he had spoken too fast, getting nervous by the minute, fidgeting, it was a miracle that he hadn't stuttered, feeling how, even with the rain still showering them and the now cooler atmosphere, his cheeks were bright red.

Molly looked at him for a moment, probably trying to find something out of place with what he had said, she bit her bottom lip and approached him, looking up to his eyes.

"You said you were also observing your reactions. Tell me about them… please." She said in a soft voice, and it was probably the optimism hidden in the way she said it that made him brave.

"Well, I said I like your hair when it's loose, I can smell your shampoo better that way, and I've been wondering for sometime how soft it really is, it surprised me the first time I had that craving, I'm not usually curious of the effects of beauty products on people, unless… you know, a case." He stepped closer to her, pushing her hair out of her forehead, and watching her press her lips together to keep from smiling. "But right now I can do nothing of the sorts in the state it is."

"About your goose skin…" trailing his fingers down her neck he saw her shiver, he took a deep breath before letting out another sigh "… your useless dress gave me a good view of your nipples Molly…, that and a complete view of your body" he looked to one side, trying to avoid her gaze, she giggled a bit and when he turned around to see her she was also blushing, "… my mind suggested that I ran my hands over you to try and make you a bit warmer, but that also made another part of me want to touch you… and it reminded me that I'm also getting cold, and that you also have _hands_… I don't need to tell you that it would be extremely inappropriate for me as your friend to act on said wishes", it was Molly's turn to look to one side.

"Other_ thoughts_ that had been triggered by the way you look right now, include ripping out that damn dress from you, and find out how much space is left inside the coat with you still wearing it…" For some unknown reason he felt that Molly had been expecting him to say something like that for a long time, because just as he finished talking he noticed her reaction, another shiver made her shake in front of him, and he could see her pulse had increased, her breathing being a bit more heavier and a subtle blush spreading over her cheeks and neck. He took a step backwards, and she looked at him with wide eyes. "But I can't do any of that Molly, because I'm your friend, and I value your trust and the way we interact together. You wanted me to be honest, hopefully now you believe me…"

Another thunder ragged somewhere away from them and for a moment the rain slowed down and the sun illuminated the field once again.

"How long have you been feeling like that?" she asked and she lifted a hand to her mouth as if she hadn't really intended to say it out loud.

"I acknowledge it right after the first time you helped me solve cases. It was a bit painful at the beginning, with you being engaged and everything. I had to walk out of John's wedding earlier that day; it was hard to know that John wasn't going to spend that much time with me, I was prepared for that, but you were there with you _fiancé_ and suddenly I felt lonely… I'm used to my loneliness, it shouldn't have affected me that much, but then my mind supplied me with how good it is to work with you and John and just thinking that soon you were going to be going through the same ceremony made me realize that I wanted your company, I enjoy having friends."

"That's not all…"

"No. It was only after those well deserved slaps in the lab that I felt a bit unsure, as to what to think about you. John had hit me before, and I remember being mad at him for a few days before we laugh it off, he did it once by my request. But you Molly, I really wanted to be mad at you, but I couldn't. Why wasn't I angry? I actually deserved the slaps, I knew that, but I wasn't angry, I was ashamed I had disappointed you, and I know you didn't visited me at the hospital because that thing with Janine, although nothing really happened with her, and if it ever did she was not the woman I wanted her to be, that alone didn't stop me from dreaming about her though, in very shameful ways I had to admit. I still blame the morphine. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't a replacement, but if only to fake I had to picture someone else, someone who deserved those expressions, honestly I only kissed her five times, little pecks, chaste, and I would rather kiss the real person in a meaningful way than repeating those."

"Who did you picture?"

"Are you really asking me that? Trust me Molly; god only knows that I would need extra strength to control myself if I ever kiss you."

"And what's stopping you?" He inhaled deeply then, blinking at her, the sunlight illuminating her face for a moment, letting him see her dilated pupils gazing up at him, and he couldn't wait any longer, he lifted his hands cradling her head and kissed her, he felt her arms wrap around his waist and hold at his shoulders, and almost at the same time the rain started falling thick again.

It was a weird combination. The coolness of the air around them, their also cold skin and their warm mouths, Sherlock shivered at the feeling, the moment their tongues met Molly moaned sending another shiver down his spine and a tickling sensation all over his body. She might have felt the same way because suddenly her arms tightened around him, pulling him closer, and he could feel her trembling. They kissed roughly, passionately for a few seconds, tasting the rain in each other lips, until they pulled apart, both panting, the sound of the rain the only company to their ragged breathing.

"That was… I…" it was Sherlock who broke the silence, not sure of how to act in such situation, one part of him was a embarrassed of his actions, he had been tugged into that kiss by his most primal instincts and desires, another part was confused, looking at them from a different place as if not sure if it had been him the one participating in the act, not recognizing himself, and a slightly bigger part of him was beaming with happiness, smiling foolishly and swaying with delight in a daze. The conscious part of him that was in the moment standing in front of Molly was very much aware of the still present blush that was surely coloring his cheeks again.

"Don't you dare apologize for it Sherlock" said Molly, probably sensing his doubts. "It was perfect." He relaxed a bit and smiled fondly at her.

"Yes it was" he breathed out looking to his side. He didn't see it coming, the moment he looked once again into Molly's eyes she was getting on her tiptoes and pressing her lips against his again, this time slowly, tangling her fingers in his damp locks, and he found himself happily responding to it and humming in delight. Another loud crack rumbled through the sky, and they parted away startled.

Once this kiss ended they stared at each other for a moment, a weird atmosphere coming over them with the rain, risking a glance towards Molly he noticed that the coat had opened once again and he could _again_ see her body underneath it, his seemingly constant blush raised to a probable permanent state then. Molly smiled warmly at him and took his hands with hers, pulling them inside the coat and letting them rest over her waist, inside the coat's fabric and he gasped at the closeness, the wet fabric of her dress was so very thin and the water made it feel as if he was actually touching her skin.

"Molly…" he said trying to put some reason into what was happening "… I shouldn't… we can't… our friendship. If you do this I… This will ruin it…" he said tilting his head a bit to the ground when the light shower turned into a heavier downpour. To his surprise Molly blushed and giggled at the same time.

"Sherlock, we've known each other for a few years, you know about my long lived crush on you, I was already giving up on you, but if there's something that has remained clear to me all this years is that I don't only want you as a friend."

"Oh." He said, feeling a bit overwhelmed by her confession. She smiled wickedly this time, pulling at his shoulders where her hands were resting to get him closer to her.

"With this kind of rain, no one is going to come out and I'm sure no body can see us…" she said moving an eyebrow playfully. For some reason that phrase made his mind go completely blank, and he felt his blood run cold, he wasn't sure what his expression was but that made Molly double up with laughter.

He smiled a bit as the tension of the moment was eased a bit, leaning down once again and kissing her warmly, she raised on her tiptoes, securing her arms around his neck and allowing him to lift her a bit from the ground, his hands holding her waist and back underneath the coat.

A few blissful seconds later they parted and smiled at each other, he placed her back on the ground and looked down at her, feeling his blood run once again to his cheeks when he noticed the way her blue dress had practically outlined her figure, giving him a virtual look of her semi-naked body. Molly looked down at herself also, a blush just like his on her cheeks this time, as she looked up at him and slide her hands down from his shoulders.

"You're not that bad yourself" she said smiling, looking at some point right behind his right elbow. Sherlock also looked down at himself; he had not been wearing a jacket that day and his dress shirt was almost as transparent as Molly's dress where his nipples were currently trying to pierce the fabric in their hardened state.

"Well this is embarrassing" he said taking a step backwards, only to be stopped by Molly's hand fisting on his shirt.

"Sherlock you couldn't possibly be more embarrassed than me, I'm practically naked here, and we're both under the rain, it was logical… and if I remember well…" she fell silent for a moment, he could see big water beads dropping from her eyebrows and nose, something that didn't distract him from the crimson color that her face was getting…

"What?" he asked, a bit amused by her expression.

"…well, you… eh, w-wanted to r-rip out my dress… a-and share the c-coat with me…" he looked at her with surprise, not really sure if they should follow down this path. "Never mind me… I'm just…"

A shiver ran down his spine, did he really want to do this? He thought back to all those years, of her blushing whenever he entered the morgue, her always reliable and constant help and attention, and now to all those stolen glances at her, how he loved her smile, her sense of humor, her intelligence. She was a simple woman, nothing too complicated, no adventure, no danger… his complete opposite. Maybe that was why they had become friends; maybe that was why he had fell in love with her… Sherlock Holmes a complicated and unsteady man in love with simple, safe Molly Hooper… maybe it was just what he needed: perfect balance.

There was already too much emotion, adventure and danger in his life, he was probably not the most reliable man in the world, given his choice of work and his likes, but Molly had already proven to be a brave woman, strong and capable of handling his life… and keep living her own calm and normal life… Would this really ruin their friendship? They had already kissed three times that day, friendship be damned. He hadn't wanted to be only her friend for a while now: just like her… maybe now they were ready for something more.

He felt her hand relax its hold over his shirt and reached for her, lifting it to his lips and kissing her fingers, holding his breath and fixing his gaze on hers. Without warning, he released her hand and reached for the collar of the dress, it didn't require as much force as he thought, a swift tug of his hands and the buttons flew apart when he ripped the dress open, his hands finally making contact with her bare skin while he claimed her mouth once again, making her stumble a bit before allowing himself to fall to the ground with her.

Sherlock was a bit surprised to find her skin warm in spite of the rain still falling over them, and more than happy when she started responding to his kiss eagerly. He found himself smiling against her lips when her fingers started working the buttons of his shirt, a shiver of excitement run over him, and he could feel his body react to her touches, for once welcoming the idea of what was about to happen, moving his hands from her waist to her back, their tongues meting in a warm battle that made their cool bodies shiver. She dipped the fingers of her free hand into his hair, pulling at the wet strands and tugging lightly, he took advantage of her distraction to move one of his hands towards her breast, she gasped and moaned softly, and he started kissing her neck, the rain running down her throat and into his mouth, he hummed making her pant.

He lifted himself on his hands, looking down at her, with her eyes tightly shut to avoid the rain drops entering her eyes, they were both soaked, her skin glowing a bit while thin rivers of water ran down her body… god, she was beautiful. He undid the remaining two buttons on the dress, effectively moving it apart and gaining access to the bare flesh of her abdomen and legs. He then took a moment to really appreciate her body, without the wet fabric of her dress over her skin he could see the perfect roundness of her breasts, the color of her nipples through the lacy material of her bra, the way her skin was covered in gooseflesh, he ran his hands all over her, just watching her, sliding his hands over her abdomen seeing how her belly button was overflowing with rain and marveling at how the water ran down towards her tights, hesitating only a bit before running his fingers over her, making her whimper, she was warm, and trembling at the same time.

Apparently Molly was having some kind of trouble with the rain falling down on her face, because she rolled them over and hovered over him, kissing him while at the same time trying to get his arms out of his shirt before leaving it at his back, his hands moved to her backside, pressing her down over his growing erection. She finished with his buttons and pulled him up to kiss him again, and he immediately reached once again for her, pulling her flush against him while he kissed her breasts, tugging down the cups of her bra and taking her nipple into his mouth in turns.

Molly moaned loudly this time, she moved her hips over him, once, making him growl, one of his hands now moving up her tight, she moved once again and he looked up at her with a feral and lustful expression that she didn't hesitate to erase by kissing him again, moving her hands now to his trousers. The rain kept falling, like a constant shower trying to turn off the fire that had ignited them, making them shiver a bit, but unable to make them stop. The rain tasted good on her skin, and she probably shared that thought because her mouth was now running constantly up and down his neck, making sloppy sounds while her hands were still trying to free him.

He moaned when she finally took him in her hand, her cooler than expected hand and stroked him a bit, trying to push him down again, but he shook his head, placing his hands on her hips panting and kissed her hard, pressing their bodies together, he rolled her then, pulling at her knickers and getting her off them in a quick movement. She brought them back to their previous position by rolling once again and straddling him, with her hands on his shoulders and his on her hips they shared a last questioning look before they both agreed to their next move.

Slowly, shivering while the rain ran down their barely clothed bodies they joined, she sank down onto him and he pushed himself inside her at the same time, both moaning and trembling when the difference of temperature focused on one point.

Running his hands over her still trembling arms he started moving, moving his arms over her back in the same soothing motion trying to keep warm, the rain water making their skin slick and slippery. She moved her hips also, panting next to his ear. One of her hands ran up and down his back and the other moved freely on his hair, combing it backwards while she kissed his forehead.

He kissed her shoulders, her collarbone and reached for her lips a moment later, aiding her movements with his hands on her hips, feeling her shift her position over him until her legs were crossed at his back. The rain started to get light after a while, her body rising and shivering around him, faster with every touch, his lips busy kissing every reachable part of her skin, nipping at her, licking the rain from her tasty skin until she came… with a loud cry, her body shaking from inside out in violent spasms that left her boneless in his arms. He came right after her, muffling his own moan in her shoulders while emptying him self inside her, feeling every hair on his body bristle with a shiver, before leaning down and resting on their side, still caressing each other while the rain became lighter and came to an end.

He smiled at her and pulled at the sides of his coat pulling her against his body again and relishing the feel of her so close to him, he snaked his arms underneath the coat, placing his arms against her back, nestling them both inside the heavy and soaked fabric, she was still wearing it in spite of their activities, he hadn't felt the need to push it off of her, for a few minutes the sky cleared and the sun shined over them, water still sliding down their faces and skin, they could have happily cuddle for a while hadn't it been for the lightning that broke the sky over them and signaled the quick approach of another rain cloud.

"I wouldn't mind following you back to the hotel right now Sherlock…" said Molly at his neck.

"Oh I'm sure of that Molly, and I bet the bed is far more comfortable than the ground and this kind of experience is probably even better when the water is warm…"

"We'll need to find out"

Reluctantly they stood up and fixed themselves, still wet, still dripping and a bit more muddier than before, Molly had to button up the coat to cover herself before running hand in hand towards the car, and climbing into it they both shivered, the seats were probably going to be soaked when they returned it, but right now they only wanted to go back. Sherlock started the car and drove them back to the hotel in which they were staying.

Once there they parked in the basement garage and took the elevator up to their rooms. There was an uneasy feeling between them, and Sherlock found him self unable to complete a single thought in his head, Molly was also looking down at her feet, she was still trembling a little, when they arrived to the floor where their rooms were there were two visible puddles of water at their feet.

"We should probably call someone to clean that… someone could slip" she said gathering her hair on one side of her head with a silly smile still lingering on her face, giving him a look of her neck when he looked at her. Not trusting his own voice he nodded…

They walked back toward their separate bedrooms, Sherlock was trying hard to think of something to say, but his brain seemed to be out of service for the moment, he smiled at his private joke and right before they reached their room he slipped once again and fell hard onto his back, bumping his head painfully onto the floor.

"Gosh… Sherlock, are you alright?" Molly asked crouching beside him and helping him up.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said rubbing his head.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking at him with concern.

He leaned against the wall, trying to save what was left of his dignity, he had already made a fool of himself twice before in that field… he had of course tried to not think about that, making it up for it and all but ... "Don't worry Molly, things like this ha…" he had tried to step forward, but he felt out of balance and had to put both hands against the wall.

"Come on, I'll help you" she said taking his arm and helping him inside his room. "I know you don't feel seriously injured, but you could have a concussion… I'll call the…"

"No!" He said once they were inside the room. "I'm fine Molly, you can check it yourself if you want. Just don't call anybody…"

"But…"

"Look, if you find me comatose tomorrow morning you can call someone, but trust me I'm fine…" he said clutching his head in his hands and walking a bit more steadily to the bed, feeling a bit dizzy when he sat down.

"Very well" said Molly in a more serious tone, she approached him and stood in front of him, he looked up at her scowling face, "I'm going to check you, make sure you're fine and then I'll leave."

He nodded briefly, and allowed her to push her fingers into his damp curls, running through all the surface of his head, until she found a bump and he flinched in pain. She frowned and made him turn a bit to see his head closer.

"Uh… well at least you won't have a 'piggy bank' slit in the back of your head, but you were close, your hair will probably cover it…" she smiled after hearing him groan in complaint. "Now, look at me." She said and waited until he shifted and faced her. Leaning a bit closer to his face she looked him in the eyes, with a very medical stance, trying to see any changes in his pupils, that suddenly dilated a bit…, both at the same time, good… She looked a bit nervous after that.

"Are you still dizzy? Nauseous? Any problems with your sight? How many fingers?" She asked lifting her hand.

"No, no, no and you're probably lifting three fingers, but you'll need to pull down the sleeve a little to let me see your hand". He said with an amused expression, Molly wiggled her fingers noticing that the long sleeve of Sherlock's coat was covering her hand, even hanging a little down due to the water extra weight.

She giggled and he smiled at her, "Yeah, right…"

"I would suggest… ehm… you could…" Hell, now he was the one unable to complete a good phrase in front of her. "Stay? Make sure I don't die… keep me awake… talk to me… you know… me being injured and… or you could just leave…" his voice started to get quieter with every bit…

He realized he was looking down at the floor when Molly's feet came into view; he looked up and saw a very amused expression on her face, _what was so funny?_

"You are!" She said reading his mind. "I was actually going to ask you to come with me for some dinner, after a shower and with dry clothes, but we were probably going to end up here anyway…" she kissed him chastely on the lips. "I should've known… that starting a relationship with you wasn't going to be normal in any way… I was counting on that, I wouldn't have you any other way…" She had kissed him after every sentence, and by the last one they were already lying down on the bed, this time the wet clothes were thrown away, at least here the weather couldn't bother them…

* * *

"That's the censored story…" said Sherlock coughing a little after he and Molly told him what had happened, with Molly keeping him from saying inappropriate bits.

"You didn't need to say it was censored…" said John running a hand over his face. "I don't want to picture that… Congratulations I guess."

Molly turned red once again, and Sherlock grabbed her head and planted a loud kiss over her cheek. Both John and Molly looked at him with surprised and confused looks.

"I'm going to call the pharmacy and have your medicine delivered… He's starting to act weird…"

"Yes, he is" said Molly running a hand through Sherlock's dark curls, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "But that's probably caused by how hard he hit his head on the floor…"

"Hey! I didn't fall that hard… I'm enjoying my fever! … Of course I could enjoy it more if John wasn't here but that can be arranged…" said Sherlock leaning down and kissing Molly's lips.

"Sherlock! Please wait until I'm gone, okay?" said the doctor lifting his hands in surrender before calling the pharmacy.

* * *

**I should probably say that I was laughing a lot during some parts of this… **_**this**_**. Like the sneezing part, that was great! Also the blanket fort part, I saw this image at tumblr with a message saying "Just get in the f** blanket fort" and had to use it somewhere. Also clumsy Sherlock is something I think would happen if the man was distracted somehow, and Molly's his best distraction. Also picturing them on the couch and the "you look lovely" scene were so cute in my mind! I'm a helpless romantic… I need a boyfriend… or maybe just some ice cream and a few rom-com movies to cry it out… life gets lonely. I'll just wait for the FSoG movie. That should do it!**


End file.
